


Summer Rain

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from tumblr, a fluffly lil ficlet about the space babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Finn and Rey getting caught in a summer rainstorm and rushing to get to shelter- getting to a dry little lean-to and waiting for the downpour to pass-

Rey yelling and laughing joyously, unable to contain her excitement at RAIN!!!

It’s so beautiful!!   
The sound of it drumming on the wooden roof of their shelter! The smell!! The power! The way it looks coming down and making the trees shake- the ripples and puddles on the ground- the little hopping animals rushing around-  
SHE’S SOAKING WET AND THERE IS WATER COMING FROM THE SKY!!!! 

Finn appreciates the beauty of it too, but hell, he’s seen rain before- mostly he’s overjoyed at getting to share this with Rey-

And when the rain lets up, they run out and splash around in the puddles, Rey turning her head up to catch rain on her tongue.

There’s a sudden clap of thunder, and Rey screams, then giggles and shrieks when she realizes what it was. A jagged bolt of lightning illuminates the sky, and she’s grinning ear-to-ear as she grabs Finn’s hand. “Quick, let’s try and make it to the base before it starts up again.”

And he barely has a moment to answer before they’re running, their reflections in the ground below them like a movie, and they’re both laughing and whooping with exhilaration the whole way back to the base-

They rush in, soaked to the skin, just as the storm starts to get really bad- thunder and lightning, heavy, pounding rain-

They’re fussed over by some medical droids, handed dry clothes and instructed to shower first and dissolve some cacao packets in hot water when they’re dressed.

Rey has never felt so sinfully luxurious after she’s freshly showered and in a dry, soft sleeping robe, watching the rain with Finn, leaning against him and sipping cocoa.

Finn’s fingers itch, and he moves them around restlessly.   
His arm is cramping and his back is starting to complain... but he doesn’t dare move.   
That might make Rey take her head off his shoulder- make her sit up straight instead of snuggled up against his side, and he definitely doesn’t want that.

It’s no use, though- his back spasms, and his shoulder twitches. Rey lifts her head and looks at him with concern.

“Are you comfortable like this?” She asks.

“Yeah, definitely, yes, I’m great.” He assures her, willing his spine to stop rebelling. “Just my scar, you know, it’s nothing. You don’t have to move.”

“Hm.” She says. Finn, feeling pathetic, hopes he's not being too obvious. 

But Rey shifts to take his hand, she brings his arm to wrap snugly around her shoulder, drags her blanket up over both their laps and settles back down. 

“Better?” She asks.

“Yeah...” And his heart feels like it could burst when she nestles closer and sighs happily against him, watching the rain fall outside.


End file.
